Adjustments
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: He had broken tradition once .. he might as well do it again. LingxRanFan For Fullmetal Flutist


**Title:** Adjustments  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai

**Dedication/Request to/for:** Fullmetal Flutist – I know, she requested this, but part of me really wants to dedicate this to her. She's been an avid reviewer of my fanfiction, and I really appreciate that. n.n So, thank you! Thank you, so, so, sooooo much! I apologize for the lateness of the fiction, but I wanted to make sure it was good enough for you. n.n

* * *

When Ling Yao became Emperor of Xing, there was much to be celebrated. Ling, as expected, was overjoyed at his newly claimed kingship, and he took many minutes of his time during his crowning speech to thank everybody and everything that has helped him achieve what he has. His first order of business as Emperor was to resign one of his two bodyguards, Fu, from his bodyguard service, making him a royal advisor; no matter how much Fu had protested against this change, he had come to accept the fact that he was much stronger mentally than he was physically.

After several months had passed with Ling as the current reigning benevolent Emperor of Xing, Fu, as well as the other advisors, had began to pressure him to find a wife – or two, as most of his court had advised. Ling shocked the entire court by stating that he didn't want more than one wife. Only one wife? Why, this was absurd! This was preposterous! This was nothing like his ancestors before him! When Ling's court had shared their feelings on his decision, Ling had stood firmly by his choice, saying that he was "Unlike the Emperors of the past," and that he "Was bound to break tradition one way or another." After he had made his point, his advisors backed down, allowing their Emperor to go ahead with his plans.

Emperor Ling Yao and his former bodyguard, Ran Fan, were set to be married not even three weeks afterward.

* * *

Ran Fan shifted uncomfortably in her dress, sighing exasperatedly as she resisted the urge to scratch the places on her skin where the dress made her itch uncomfortably. The young woman to her left, Ling's distant sibling Mei-chan, smiled knowingly. She had a similar feeling dress, one for a bridesmaid. Ran Fan groaned.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Mei-chan giggled. Ran Fan shot a pleading look to her, silently asking her not to mention anything more about her discomfort.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. I always hated these dresses .." Mei-chan said, blatantly doing what she felt she needed. Ran Fan sighed.

"If this is what the master wants, then I will withstand it," She said softly, a small smile coming to her face. Ling Yao. He had been the object of her affection for years; it was part of the reason she had always stood by him. She had known for a while that he had felt the same. It showed even more so when she had cut off her own arm in the midst of a sewer, and he had carried her to safety. She had to endure the immense pain of automail surgery, and though he hadn't been there with her physically at the time of the surgery, the thought that he was still somewhere out there had helped her endure the pain.

"Lady Ran Fan," a voice cut into her thoughts. She looked over to the face of the seamstress who had fitted her dress, who was beaming happily. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's time?" Ran Fan asked. The seamstress nodded. Ran Fan smiled gently, nodding in her direction.

"Thank you," She said, bowing a tiny bit in her gratitude. The seamstress flushed, having never been bowed to by such an ideal figure of the land. Not knowing what else to do, the seamstress bowed in return, and Ran Fan smiled sheepishly. She was going to have to get used to being the Empress figure of the land after today ..

Slowly, the grand doors in front of her opened, revealing the long hallway in which she was to travel. The traditional bridal music of Xing blasted from a symphony of flutes, string instruments, and drums as she took her first step toward marriage. Normally, this ceremony was a private one; Ling, however, had heard of ceremonies in other countries, and decided that if he were going to break tradition by only having one wife, he might as well break tradition even more and have a more modern ceremony. Of course, there were some parts of the traditional ceremony that stayed; the music, for one. Ran Fan's wedding dress was another.

As Ran Fan traveled down the aisle, she took a look around at the audience about her. Within the audience, she had seen some of the friends she and Ling had made during their travels; Edward Elric, who was sitting next to Winry Rockbell (the young woman who had made her automail arm) and holding her hand, cast Ran Fan an encouraging smile as she passed. Edward and Winry had been married about half a year before, and were still enjoying their newly wedded life. To the other side of Edward sat a shy young boy with sandy blond hair; he was only a year younger than Edward, but he was still the gentle soul known as Alphonse Elric. He shot her a smile much like his brothers, only not as cocky. Winry winked at Ran Fan, letting her know her early congratulations. Ran Fan smiled back to the trio, looking forward once more as she approached the alter.

Soon, everything quieted down and the ceremony took place.

* * *

"Ran Fan," Ling whispered to her the next morning, his usual smile on his face. "Ran Fan .." he whispered again. Her eyes gently fluttered open, staring into the smiling face of her husband. She offered a tiny smile in return.

"Master Ling," She whispered back, and Ling made a face. She giggled at the reaction.

"Ran Fan, we're married now. I think it would be only right that you call me by my birth name." Ran Fan nodded.

"Yes, Li-... Ling," She finally managed to stutter out. After all this time of calling him 'Young Master,' it was certainly going to take a lot of practice to finally call him 'Ling' by habit. Ling chuckled, pulling the woman lying next to him closer to his body.

"I can tell. You're not used to this." He said quietly, nuzzling her hair gently with his cheek. Ran Fan smiled sheepishly.

"No, sir." Ling kissed the top of her head affectionately, trying even harder to get her to loosen up around him.

"Well, you're royalty now," He started, "There are going to be a few major adjustments to the way you live your life. Are you up to it, Ran Fan?"

Ran Fan thought for a moment, though her answer didn't really require thinking. She had worked under him for most of her life; now that she was nearly an equal with his status, she was going to have to get used to a lot of things being done _for _her, rather than _by_ her. However, she would always have him by her side, encouraging her ... pushing her upward .. _loving her._ She nodded.

"Yes, Ling. I think I can handle it." Ling smiled, leaning in more and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I like that answer."


End file.
